


[Fanvid]Train Song

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective-Fanvid集】 [5]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《Train Song》-真探True Detective-Fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]Train Song

# 《Train Song》-真探True Detective-Fanvid

Bilibili在线：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3918467/>

自制 Marty/Rust/Marty有

BGM:《[Train Song](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=3796001)》 by Vashti Bunyan

作为插曲出现在原剧第二集中

 


End file.
